New comme
by Warning Kiwi Uncooked
Summary: Nouvelle vie, nouvelle ville, nouvel établissement... Sasunaru et autres, schoolfic... note pour les auteurs de schoolfic


**Titre: New comme...  
Auteur: WKU  
Résumé: Nouvel établissement, nouvelle vie, nouvelle fic [Schoolfic  
Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto appartient entièrement à son auteur.  
Note: Certains vont halluciner et arrêter illico-presto leur lecture (piouf vous êtes encore humains) mais passer à la note de fin s'il vous plait.**

**New comme...**

Il est difficile d'avoir seize ans, d'être un jeune homme un peu perdu dans une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lycée, quitter ses amis pour des gens qui vous jugeront avant de vous connaître...  
Un peu essoufflé, Naruto monta dans le bus qui devait l'amener huit stations plus loin, au lycée Konoha high school, son nouvel établissement. Orphelin depuis sa naissance, il avait vécu dans de nombreux foyer et venait d'arriver dans le Xième suite à l'incendie qui avait détruit le precédent. Voilà donc ce jeune homme à la recherche d'une place assise qu'il trouva à côté d'un vieux pervers qui matait un couple en face de lui qui s'embrassait. Bien que ne voulant écouter, Naruto ne peut qu'entendre la conversation des tourtereaux alors que son voisin prenait carrément des notes sur un petit calepin.

"Kakashi arrête, tes baisers n'y feront rien je vais être en retard par ta faute!  
- Mon petit dauphin en sucre je suis vraiement désolé, tu le sais, ma voiture est en panne et je l'avais malheureusement oublié..."

Réprimant un ricanement, le lycéen détourna les yeux du couple afin de leur laisser un peu plus de paix et regarda à travers la vitre. Konoha était une ville comme une autre: des maisons, des bâtiments, des gens, des poteaux, rien de particulier... Tiens, un jogger dans une monstrueuse tenue verte, environ de son âge, avec une coupe à faire pâlir tous les grands coiffeurs d'horreur.

Enfin le bus s'arrêta le long d'un grand mur et Naruto descendit. Les grilles de fer étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer la masse d'élèves bruyante qui se rendait plus ou moins à reculons en cours. Un peu perdu, Naruto se glissa dans la foule et gagna le premier panneau informatif qu'il vit dans le but de trouver le bureau de la directrice qui l'attendait. Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite.

Il ne mit que deux à trouver le bureau en question, il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa trois petits coups.

"Entrez" Entendit-il.  
Prudemment il ouvrit la porte et avança dans la pièce claire, une femme à forte poitrine lisait son journal du matin, bien assise dans son fauteuil en cuir de proviseur. D'un signe de la main, elle lui indiqua sa place qu'il prit et à la fin de l'article qu'elle lisait, se décida à lui prêter un peu d'attention.

"Alors tu es Naruto je présume...  
-Oui madame.  
-Je suis le proviseur Tsunade, voici ton emploi du temps, tu commences avec le professeur Kakashi, ton enseignant principal qui te donnera un étudiant référent, il aura la charge de te présenter l'école et de t'aider à t'y intégrer, des question?  
-Non.  
-Parfait, file en cours."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Naruto se retrouva en salle B 32 devant la classe alors que son professeur le présentait à ses camarades.  
"Voyons, qui sera ton référent...? Tiens il y a une place à côté de Sasuke, pour la peine cesera lui.."  
Le Sasuke en question se contenta de hausser brièvement les épaules et retira le livre qu'il avait posé à la place de Naruto. Ce-dernier s'installa en murmurant un merci au brun qui l'ignora mais ne put retenir l'afflux de sang qui lui rougit les joues...  
Le cours fut long pour beaucoup de monde mais l'heure du déjeuner arriva quand même... Sasuke invita Naruto à se joindre à lui pour manger puisqu'il était son "référent". Les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire et s'assirent à une table ronde où ils furent bientôt rejoints par toute la bande de Sasuke.  
"SAlut moi c'est Sakura, dit une fille aux cheveux roses qui visiblement craquait pour Sasuke.  
-Moi Ino, ajouta une blonde qui n'était pas non plus insensible aux charmes du brun.  
-Shikamaru, lui c'est Chôji, Kiba, Shino, et celle qui se cache, c'est Hinata.  
-Bonjour" glissa t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le groupe discuta joyeusement durant tout le repas puis, lorsque vint l'heure de se séparer, chacun salua les autres et rentra chez lui puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi. Raccompagné par Sasuke, Naruto arriva heureux dans son foyer, la journée avait bien débutée, comme sa nouvelle vie...

End

**Note: Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il y a de plus en plus de Schoolfics sur le site et le problème est qu'elles sont toutes identiques. Ne vous faites pas d'idée, la schoolfic précédemment citée n'est qu'une accroche et un concentré de ce que je n'aime pas dans ces fics : un scénario minable, du OOC à tout bout de champ, j'ai oublié Mary Sue mais vous saisissez l'idée...  
Habituellement j'apprécie ce genre de fic, la dernière que j'ai bien aimé c'est Urban dreams (chapitre 5,6,7 de Nuit blanche et nuit noire d'Axelanderya), il y en a eu bien d'autres également mais là c'est trop...  
Alors je m'adresse à tous les auteurs de ce registre, les Newbies ou les fangirls choisissez votre appellation... Et oui, New comme Newbies.  
**

**S'il vous plait, si vous décidez de faire une schoolfic, même avec un scénario classique, respectez les personnalités des personnages, les normes littéraires le plus possible (personne n'est parfait, vous allez trouver des fautes partout dans mon texte) et essayez de trouver le petit truc qui va faire que votre fic ne sera pas une énième version de la même histoire, on dirait un vieux disque rayé c'est lassant. Tout le monde a du talent alors exploitez-le.**

**Cordialement**

**WKU**

Ps: le premier qui me demande une suite je lui arrache la tête...


End file.
